unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Selwyn
Real Name: Lee Michael Selwyn Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Los Angeles, California Date: October 8, 1988 Case Details: Twenty-six-year-old Lee Selwyn was a popular disc jockey and motorcyclist in Los Angeles. He was close friends with many popular rock stars and musicians. At 2am on October 8, 1988, he and three of his friends left a Hollywood nightclub on their motorcycles. They drove in pairs with Lee and his friend, Beachy, trailing their friends, Robert and Michael. While driving, Robert and Michael were nearly hit by a man driving a red and white truck. He swerved in front of them and laughed. When they pulled up to a red light, Robert and the driver got into an argument; the driver then rolled down his window and spat in Robert's face. Robert retaliated by smashing his side view mirror and breaking his driver's side window. The driver then drove out into the intersection and turned around, facing the four motorcyclists. Robert and Michael realized that he was trying to run them over, so they quickly drove past him down the road. He then gave chase; Lee and Beachy followed behind. When Robert and Michael arrived at the next intersection, they made a right turn. The driver stopped his vehicle and turned it around. At that same time, Lee arrived at the intersection and made a left turn. The driver then began to chase him. Even though he wasn't involved in the argument, Lee became the target of the driver's rage. The chase reached speeds of up to ninety miles per hour and lasted for almost five miles. According to witnesses, the driver attempted to hit Lee's motorcycle several times. Eventually, he was able to strike it, causing Lee to crash into a telephone pole. The crash sent him flying almost 180 feet away from the crash scene. The driver immediately fled the scene. Lee suffered a massive skull fracture from the crash. He was sent to Cedar Sinai Hospital, but later died from his injuries. At his funeral, hundreds of his friends and relatives paid tribute to him. A music video by the rock group Little Caesar was created with footage from his funeral and was dedicated to his memory. His friends organized a special rock concert in his honor, with special guest performances from Billy Idol and Julian Lennon, among others. The funds from the concert were used for a reward for his case. However, despite the publicity, his killer remained at large. Suspects: The killer was driving a late model two toned vehicle with a chrome luggage rack and tinted windows. Most eyewitnesses believed that it was a Bronco Two or Chevy Blazer, and that its colors were red on white. Damage to it included a smashed outside rear view mirror, a broken window, and a dented door, all on the driver's side. It most likely was taken to an auto body shop shortly after October 8, 1988. The killer was described as a Caucasian male, between twenty-eight and thirty-two years of age, with green eyes and reddish brown hair and beard. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 11, 1989 episode. Results: Solved. In March 1993, Lee's case was reaired; as a result, an anonymous tipster contacted the telecenter. She identified Lee's killer as Franklin Legrand Perkins. The tipster had remembered a story her ex-boyfriend had told her of Perkins boasting about how he killed a biker in Los Angeles. Lee's friends were shown a photo line-up and identified Perkins as the assailant. He was arrested in Moultrie, Georgia on July 30, just a few days before he was scheduled to be paroled from prison. At the time, he was serving a five-year sentence for possession of a firearm by a felon. He was returned to Los Angeles to face charges. He was convicted of first-degree murder and sentenced to life in prison. He is still in prison in California at the age of 63. Links: * Friends Honor Disc Jockey, Offer Reward for His Killer * Tribute Concert To Raise Reward Money for Slain Disc Jockey * Rockers raise funds to help nab killer * Deejay's friends want killer found * Concert for Fallen Deejay Selwyn * Accident may damper career * DJ death suspect * Inmate near parole date becomes '88 slaying suspect * Inmate Suspected in '88 Slaying of Disc Jockey * With 'Reality' Cop Shows Helping Crack Tough Cases, Beverly Hills Police Turn to TV Viewers to Solve Slaying * Lee Selwyn on Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Vehicular Manslaughter Category:Motorcycle-Related Cases Category:Solved